


Askew

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to <em>The Long Goodbye</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Askew

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I thought Ronon got kinda a bum rap for his reactions in _The Long Goodbye_ , so this is my brain's way of watching his back. 
> 
> In my head, this takes place in the [Orbit Universe](http://thepokey.popullus.net/orbit.htm). But it can easily be read as just an established McDex relationship fic.

Using his hip to steady the tray he was carrying, Rodney swiped his hand down the control panel to gain access into Ronon's room. He was glad he wasn't known for his etiquette because then he'd be more worried about not bothering to knock. But the idiot had checked himself out of the infirmary with a nasty hole in his stomach and that level of stupidity didn't deserve any common curiosity.  
  
Ronon covered his eyes and groaned as the lights came full on as Rodney blustered into the room. Seeing the movement on the bed, Rodney set the tray down on the desk in the corner and stalked over to the bed. "Oh good, you aren't dead. I wouldn't want the tea and pain pills I brought to go to waste."  
  
"Go away, McKay. I don't want to fight."  
  
Rodney snorted. "That's probably a good thing because with the state you're in right now, I'm pretty sure I'd win. Come on, I'm taking you back down to the MedLab."  
  
Ronon shook his head. "No."  
  
Rodney gulped a sharp intake of breath, his eyes huge, as he could see how much pain that simple movement had caused Ronon. He didn't want to fight either. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he ran his hand across Ronon's head, letting his thumb sweep back and forth across his forehead. "You should be in the infirmary. Carson said it was touch and go for a while."  
  
Ronon tried to smile. It came across as more of a grimace. "I'll be fine. I heal quickly."  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot, you're indestructible. No mere bullet could ever take you down. But really if you're going to go the Superman route, you should know he caught the bullets with his teeth, he didn't let them rip into his belly," Rodney waved his hand up and down Ronon's body. "Of course, you, like Sheppard, always have to do things the hard way. I would have been by earlier to salute your manly prowess but..."  
  
Ronon cut him off. He reached up and rubbed the back of his hand across Rodney's jaw. "You were busy saving the day. Teyla is very grateful."  
  
Rodney nodded. "I spoke to her before Major Lorne flew her over to the mainland. I don't blame her for needing some time with her people after what she almost had to do. It was a bad day," Rodney stopped mid sentence, his thumb ghosting across Ronon's lips. "A very bad day for all of us. Have I mentioned I'm glad you're okay?"  
  
"I know, McKay," Ronon said sliding over to make room for the other man to stretch out beside him.  
  
Rodney shuddered like he could feel the pain that Ronon was ignoring. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
Ronon just patted the bed in reply.  
  
Rodney very carefully eased himself down onto the bed, laying on his side so he could face Ronon. He propped his head up on his hand. "Carson said you refused any more pain meds. Why?"  
  
Closing his eyes, Ronon let out a deep breath. "My instincts are dull enough as it is."  
  
Rodney snorted. "You *can't* seriously be blaming yourself for what happened. In case you haven't noticed, you're the injured party here."  
  
"I gave my word, I would track them down. Keep them safe. I failed."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"McKay. I..."  
  
Rodney put his hand over Ronon's mouth to silence him. "You did not fail," Rodney said, the tone of his voice brooking no argument. "Keep talking like that and that bullet wound will be the least of your worries."  
  
Pulling Rodney's hand off his mouth, Ronon waited until he was sure Rodney was listening. "By trusting it was Sheppard, I nearly got him killed."  
  
"And I blindly shot at him with his own gun, so I win. Actually no, if we are going to assess blame, let's dole it evenly. It was inherently stupid for any of us to even consider doing what we did. You acted with more rational thought than the rest of us combined."  
  
"You're calling yourself stupid?"  
  
Rodney looked shocked. "Well no, of course not. I'm saying what we did was stupid. There's a difference."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do. We meant well, but I think the old earth adage, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions' is considerably apt in this instance."  
  
"I'm not sure I'll ever understand the decisions you Atlanteans make, but I do appreciate your willingness to help out total strangers."  
  
"Yes, well there is that."  
  
Ronon was quiet for so long that Rodney thought perhaps he'd fallen asleep. He stretched his arm across the back of Ronon's pillow and put his head down and closed his own eyes, the day catching up with him. He was almost asleep when he felt the brush of Ronon's lip's against his neck. "It was easier," Ronon said, voice soft against his skin.  
  
Opening his eyes, Rodney stroked his hand across the top of Ronon's head. "Easier?"  
  
"Before, when it was just me against the Wraith. I never would have hesitated. I always knew who the enemy was."  
  
Rodney sighed, his breath warm against Ronon's face. "Easier doesn't always mean better."  
  
Ronon nodded. "I thought he was Sheppard. I really did."  
  
"How could you not? Sheppard's body, Sheppard's words. It wasn't something you could have foreseen or prevented."  
  
"I should have known."  
  
Rodney reached out his hand instinctively, fingers splayed to rub gently against Ronon's belly. It had become a habit over the months, a simple gesture of reassurance. He remembered the wound just in time to pull his hand back, curling it around Ronon's neck instead, his thumb sweeping across his adam's apple. "You are not omniscient, none of us are."  
  
"Not even you?"  
  
"Well I am closer than most, but no, even I didn't see this coming. It's just not every day that the leader of the expedition and the military commander get taken over by vengeful aliens set on killing each other." Realizing what he just said, Rodney choked out a laugh. "And thank God for that."  
  
Ronon touched Rodney's face. "Sheppard and Dr. Weir are okay?"  
  
"They're fine. Sleeping it off as we speak. I figured I'd give them a day or two before I use this latest fiasco to my advantage."  
  
Ronon frowned. "That's not very nice. It must be hard for them."  
  
"Oh all right, I'll wait at least a week then."  
  
Ronon rolled his eyes, an expression he'd picked up from Sheppard. "That's very big of you."  
  
Rodney grinned, his lopsided smile lighting his face. "Hey that's sarcasm. I guess you *will* live after all. And I'll have you know picking on each other after we screw up is a big part of what makes us all family."  
  
"I'm not sure I remember how to belong. Too much time on my own."  
  
Rodney's eyes narrowed and his tone grew serious. "Trust me. *You* belong."  
  
Ronon said nothing in reply.  
  
"Will you take the pain pill? Or I brought a mug of that disgusting but effective tea that the Athosians brew for pain. Carson thought maybe you'd agree to sip some of that if you refused the pain meds again."  
  
Ronon brought his arm up so he could curl it around Rodney's shoulders. "No, no tea and no pills either. I'm fine."  
  
Rodney met his eyes. "You're in pain."  
  
"I am, but I need it."  
  
Rodney looked at him like he was crazy. "You need pain?"  
  
"It makes me remember that I'm alive. If I can feel, I'm still here."  
  
Rodney leaned in and kissed him, understanding that idea more than he'd ever be willing to admit. "Fine, but if you start moaning in pain keeping me awake, I will force feed the pills to you."  
  
"Okay." Ronon shifted so his forehead was against Rodney's.  
  
"And hey, you need to look on the bright side."  
  
"Bright side?" Ronon's voice was quiet, sleep settling in.  
  
"Oh yeah, both Sheppard and Weir are going to go out of their way to make it up to you. You're going to be able to write your own ticket for a very long time."  
  
Ronon's answer was just a whisper. "That really doesn't make me feel any better."  
  
Rodney shifted slightly, pressing a kiss against Ronon's temple. "I didn't think it would," Rodney said but Ronon was already asleep. "But maybe they need the pain too."  
  
  



End file.
